


Struggling is hard

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Imprisonment, Suggestions, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Oliver is in prison and Felicity tries to find a balance in her life with William. Everything would be easier without ignorant men who suggest things that they shouldn't be suggesting.





	Struggling is hard

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after 77 days of Oliver's imprisonment
> 
> I'm going to write a series which will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. Therefore, it's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. 
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity was sitting on the floor. She was folding her shirts and dresses while she let out a small sigh. She was glad to be back at Star City after the protective custody. There had been a lot of planning and scheming but now she and William were out of there. They were living in their new home because they couldn’t go back to their old home. 

Yet, she was still worried because Oliver was gone. She didn’t always know how to take care of William or herself when Oliver wasn’t around. There had been a quite learning curve. She had to fight for William and herself and there had actually been quite a battle when William’s grandparents wanted to have William’s custody. 

Felicity had consulted William whether he wanted to move with his grandparents or stay with her waiting for Oliver. To her surprise, William had wanted to stay with her. He had said that she was his only parent now and Star City was his only home. They had a deal that she would always have his back and he would always check on her. It warmed Felicity’s heart. She truly loved him and she hadn’t been sure if she could have survived losing William too. 

She would be lying if she had said that there wasn’t a new struggle every day. They had to learn how to live their new normal. She felt like the pressure was on. She wanted William to feel safe and loved. She wanted to show him that she was the one constant thing in his life and she could take care of them both. 

Felicity leaned over the shirts and the dresses and collected them onto her arms. She walked to the closet and put them away. She just stood there for a moment. There weren’t any Oliver’s clothes except one piece of clothing. She hadn’t been able to pack all of them when they had left for the protective custody. Sometimes she touched and smelled the piece of clothing she had kept. It was one of his hoodies so it smelled just like him and he smelled just like her home. 

Felicity heard a slam from the front door which meant that William was home. Felicity smiled at herself and headed to the front door. William was walking towards the kitchen when Felicity caught a glimpse of him. Immediately her smile froze and her heart missed a beat when she saw him. His face was bruised and he was gritting his teeth. There was also blood on his knuckles. 

How could this be happening? William was his father’s son but it wasn’t like him to be in a fight. Felicity frowned. She approached him cautiously because she didn’t want to startle him. She wasn’t sure what was the right move here. She just hoped that Oliver would be there.

“Hi William. How was your day?” Felicity asked cheerfully and regretted her approach immediately. 

She thought that she really needed to practice her parent tone while William just shrugged. 

That wasn’t good enough for Felicity so she tried again: “Personally, I had a pretty good day. I did laundry and called couple of business calls. Nothing world changing but still…” 

She let her voice disappear when William didn’t react. She was sure that William wouldn’t tell her the truth unless she insisted. 

“William, I need you to tell me exactly what happened today?” Felicity pressured him.

“I would prefer not to talk about it”, William sighed. 

“That’s too bad because I want to know and I’m not going to drop this”, Felicity said as William looked extremely troubled and uncomfortable. He was clearly considering his options. 

Finally, he dropped his head and looked his shoes while he spoke: “They’re just stupid kids from school. They don’t understand what they’re talking about.”

Felicity arched her eyebrow because she could have guessed that much. She needed more insight. She encouraged William to continue but William was still looking at his shoes as he was trying to find right words. 

Eventually, he blurted: “The boys at school think that you’re hot. They told me how they had heard their fathers talking and it was about you. Their fathers think that you should be having sex with a rebound guy now that my dad went to prison. They had said that they would happy to help you out. The boys wanted to know what it is like to be a cuckold’s son. I just reacted when they were telling me this.” 

Felicity was surprised. It wasn’t what she had been expecting. Sure, there had been a lot of problems at school. However, most problems were about Oliver being the Green Arrow and William was paying the price about it. Usually, there wasn’t physical fighting but this time it had been obviously different. 

She tried to recover from the shock. Felicity saw how William was holding back his tears. They were pooling on his eyes. She heart was breaking for him. This had been so difficult. She stepped forward and touched his soft hair pressing a kiss on the top of his head. She pulled him into her arms and William became stiff. 

Felicity ignored his reaction and mumbled into his hair: I’m so sorry that you’re going through this, my sweet boy. This is hard enough for you without those bullies and their ignorant parents. Nevertheless, I need you to know that I don’t need you to fight my battles. Thank you for taking care of me and defending your father but those are just mean words. I’ll always love your father and I’m going to wait for him to come back to us both.” 

While she spoke, William relaxed on her arms. He sniffled and wrapped his arms around her upper body. They stood there for a while together. Finally, they let each other go and they stepped couple of steps backwards. 

William cleared his throat and asked her hopefully: “You’re not telling dad about this on your next letter.” 

Felicity tilted her head and thought about it. She hated lying to Oliver but she didn’t want to waste any precious letter space explaining the incident. She couldn’t just write that William was in a fight without any explanation. She also knew that the explanation would make Oliver lividly angry. 

Oliver always protected her and wanted everyone to respect her although she didn’t always appreciate his “caveman methods”. She remembered too well how Oliver had acted when a man had approached her enthusiastically in a fund raiser. He had still been a mayor at the time so she had been worried about him losing his job. 

Felicity smiled at William and answered: “I don’t see why Oliver should know about this. But if there is going to be more fights, I’m going to tell your dad. I know that it would break his heart because he can’t help us but he has every right to know if this is going to be a habit.”

“Believe me, it won’t become a habit. I promise”, William quickly answered. He looked relieved and Felicity wasn’t sure if she had made the right decision. 

Luckily, the rest of the day was nice and they avoided heavy topics. William cooked and they talked about their plans and dreams career-wise. Yet, later Felicity felt the tool that day had taken. Felicity was in the bed under the covers. She had wrapped her arms around her knees and she was on Oliver’s side. Sleeping on his side was comforting although Oliver had never slept in that bed because they had moved to in to a new house when they moved back to Star City. 

She noticed how she missed his scent. It was almost overwhelming how important smells were in her memories. Therefore, she had taken one of his hoodies with her. She even sometimes used his hoodie but it still smelled like him because she protected it like it was her most precious treasure. Felicity fell asleep while she was thinking of their imperfect lives.

Next morning was silent. William avoided her before school and it was unacceptable. She wasn’t going to let him hide from her. That’s why she suggested that she could drop him to school.

“C’mon, William. Let’s go. I’m going to take you to school”, Felicity said determined and William almost looked like he was going to get a panic attack. 

“Felicity, you can’t. I’m going to take a bus. I don’t want you to take me to school, please”, William begged. 

Felicity frowned. She wasn’t going to let this go. He was also her son as well as Oliver’s and she was going to take him to school no matter what his bullies and their parents said. 

“C’mon William. We’re going to be late. Just grab your back bag and let’s go”, she said and took her keys from the counter. 

She left no room for an argument and William looked defeated. He dragged his legs and looked down while Felicity observed his reaction. It was worse than she had thought but soon William came and they walked silently to the car. It took everything in Felicity’s willpower not to start babbling so she could fill the silence. 

Finally, she cracked when she hit the gas pedal. She started to talk about what she was going to do today. She talked about her plans for the company because William was smart and he liked to talk about science and her new projects. However, today he was deep in his own thoughts and he didn’t react to anything she said. When they arrived school’s perimeter, William was still silent and clearly nervous. Felicity touched his hand assuring that everything was fine. She parked the car and climbed out of it. William’s eyes dilated when he realized that she was coming with him. He let out a small whimper which Felicity just ignored. She was sure that this couldn’t be that bad.

They walked together towards the school William being couple of steps ahead of her. They both tried to ignore the fact that everyone was staring at them. It was rare that Felicity drove William to school. They had agreed that their lives should be as normal as possible which usually meant William taking a bus. They could feel how kids and their parents just stared at their backs and whispered behind them. 

They pretended that they didn’t notice and finally, they were at the doors and William turned to look at her. She gave him a small nod like she was trying to assure him that everything was going to be fine. William whispered his byes and Felicity gave a small wave with her hand. After that William walked inside.

Felicity felt like she was a star in a movie in which she didn’t want to act. Kids were walking inside the building while their parents were still staring at Felicity. Mothers gave her ugly looks and fathers looked amused. Felicity started to walk to her mini quickly. However, a man stopped her with his words. 

“I guess you married a wrong guy. Woman like you could have picked a better one”, the man stated smugly and Felicity was stunned how anyone could be that outrageous. 

Felicity turned to look at him and spitted out: “You don’t know what you are talking about.” 

“Oh, but I do. I have also made wrong partner choices through my life. However, there are so many natural needs that needs to be fulfilled if you know what I mean. Maybe we should meet and I could help you out”, the man stated and actually waggled his eyebrows. 

Felicity had to admit that she was disgusted how insolent the man was. She shook her head with a disbelief.

“You don’t know who you are talking to and I think you should stop with those inappropriate suggestions”, Felicity hissed behind her gritted teeth. 

The man just laughed and walked away while winking his eye. Felicity was beyond furious as she watched him but she had to keep her composure because other parents were still watching. She walked back to her car and stepped in. Then drove away as fast as she could. 

Her knuckles were white as she squeezed the steering wheel. She was driving to her old apartment which was her and Curtis’ office but she changed her mind. Instead she drove to A.R.G.U.S facility where Lyla and John worked. 

It took her only fifteen minutes to get there and soon she was standing in the lobby. She called Lyla to give her a permission to get in. The permission was granted and Felicity walked towards Lyla’s office. When Felicity reached the office, she saw Lyla sitting behind her desk. Lyla immediately looked up when Felicity knocked the door frame and she walked in. 

Before Lyla had an opportunity to say or ask anything, Felicity put her hand up and asked Lyla: “Is it possible me to hack someone’s bank account without hurting Oliver’s case? I’m about to make someone really poor.” 

For a while Lyla looked surprised but then she seemed to understand what was going on. She just nodded with a small smile and offered her computer. Of course, Felicity knew that she could cover her basis. No one could ever connect her to the small crime she was going to commit so she couldn’t hurt Oliver. 

Felicity sighed with relief when she saw that Lyla got it. Lyla understood that this had been a rocky road and sometimes she just needed to be reminded how she was able to protect herself and William without any muscular help.

Felicity took the offered computer and started typing. That jerk from school yard was going to have a problem next time he was going to use his credit card.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:   
>  John visits Oliver who is in the prison. They discuss the lives of their loved ones and there are some revelations.


End file.
